Okuni
Okuni (阿国) is a character who first appeared in Samurai Warriors. She is a traveling priestess (miko) seeking funds for her shrine. She is best known in history for founding the Japanese dance style, Kabuki. In the first Samurai Warriors, she is 17 years old. Her height in the series is 172 cm (approximately 5'8"). She's symbolized by the kanji for "dance" (舞) and "elegance" (麗) as well as peach blossom petals. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Okuni unknowingly wanders onto battlefields, and being a priestess, usually tries to stop the violence or solicit money by putting on a dance. Her dances work to a degree but ultimately fail to stop any fights. Although she is infatuated by Keiji, she wears her heart on her sleeve and can be fascinated with various men and women. She often wants the one she is infatuated with to return with her to Izumo. Because of this, she has the most alternate endings in Samurai Warriors. In Samurai Warriors she helping her close friend Goemon who self proclaimed "King of Thieves" that stole the treasures from the villagers in Kyoto. After that Goemon have special give from Okuni a cherry blossom hairpin. At Kyoto she meet Keiji Maeda and she felt in love with him. After parting Keiji at Kyoto, Okuni resumed her mission of collecting repair funds for her Izumo Shrine. She arrives at Osaka, only to find it under attack of Oda army. Okuni in an effort to lift the spirits of the people of Osaka, began to perform one of her famed dances. After she dancing for some money, she meet a mercenary named Magoichi Sakai. Okuni is strength of Magoichi to defeat the Oda army .Magoichi calling her a "Lady Luck" that Goemon jealous when he hear that words. Thanks to combined efforts of Okuni and Goemon, the Oda army was routed, but the pair was now on the run for Mitsuhide, an Oda vassal who was ordered to pursue them. The two would now have escape to Ise treacherous Iga passage. To stop Misuhide's furious pursuits, Goemon volunteer to stay behind and stall him. Okuni heeded Goemon's words, and continued to flee. After days running, eventually reach Kawanakajima. where to powerful warlords, Shingen and Kenshin , were preparing for a showdown. She entertain the two side by dancing but no stop figthing. After performances at Kawanakajima, Okuni had collect enough funds to repair the Izumo Shrine, so she decided to make her way home. But there was one matter that had been concerning Okuni for a long time, and thus a stop in Azuchi Castle was in order. When Goemon hears a rumor that Okuni was held captive at Azuchi Castle and goes to rescue her. When he reaches the top floor, he finds Okuni and Keiji together. Goemon protects Okuni from Keiji for taking her away from him. In her movie ending, she entertains Keiji and with a dance. During her performance, the object of her affections walks out as he wants to return to the battlefield. When she's done, she goes with Goemon to look for the missing Keiji. Okuni is a hidden character in Samurai Warriors 2 who can be unlocked after a winning play in the Suguroku minigame. Like Ranmaru, she lacks a personal Story Mode. She rarely appears in other character's story scenarios except for certain dream stages such as Mitsuhide's struggle, the beauty competition for No, Oichi -and later Gracia, and others. Her other appearances are mostly limited to Survival mode. While she again lacks a personal story in Samurai Warriors 3, she does make an appearance at Kyoto during Mitsunari rescue scenario. She is also seen dancing at Osaka in Kunoichi's ending. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she, along with Xiao Qiao, Zhang Jiao, and Sakon Shima, joined forces at Kyushu to stop Nobunaga. Okuni, claiming to be the "Queen of Dance", helps to raise the army's morale and lure the enemy. Although the plot to stop Nobunaga's army failed, she and her defeated allies are pardoned. She and the others later join the Coalition force. She becomes close to some of the men while in the army, mostly Ling Tong and Guan Ping. She also appears in one of Shu's Gaiden stages, helping to delay Goemon from escaping with a treasure he stole from Wei Yan. In Warriors Orochi 2, she follows Ling Tong to join the Wu forces. She assists Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu's plot to lure Dong Zhuo out from hiding. When the tyrant sees Okuni's graceful movements, he praises her dance to be as pretty as Diao Chan's but claims that she lacks the latter's charms. Okuni responds by elegantly attacking him. She will also have beauty competitions with other beautiful female characters in the cast. If she meets Goemon or Keiji in game, she will quarrel with them. Her dream mode involves her getting charity donations from people, along with Meng Huo and Goemon. She does so by beating the people who appear with her dances and teammates. Character Information Development Okuni's first design was made as the simplified priestess outfit found in Japan. Her alternate design was a race queen inspired outfit with priestess motifs. Her revamp design accentuates this concept by adding gold and the colors of the rainbow to her outfit. Personality Okuni is a flirty yet graceful maiden who is easily allured by the land's impressive generals. She strives to add a touch of elegance to the field, a feat which impresses most of her audience. In the Japanese dub, she speaks in an upbeat Kyoto dialect. She is slightly more cynical in the second game and uses her coy attitude to hide her anger. Okuni cares more for her own personal beauty, wanting everyone to watch her dance. She is also more selective about who will impress her as she isn't charmed by Ieyasu's flirts. If the players use her in stages with Nagamasa and Oichi present, Okuni will tease the married couple and play with Nagamasa's loyalty. During Survival Mode, she breaks the fourth wall by saying that she was upset for not having a story mode in the game. Voice Actors * Melissa Fahn - Samurai Warriors (English) * Erin Agostino - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Karen Strassman - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Wakana Yamazaki - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"Shall I bring a little grace to the party?" *"My dance has been known to bring grown men to their knees." *"Sigh...I hate getting my hands dirty!" *"Let me teach you how to dance." *"Watch your step!" *"Come on now, feast your eyes on the Queen of Dance!" *"Why don't we take a rest and dance later?" *"Such a disgrace! I'll show you what elegance is like!" *"Pathetic dance, like a withered blossom..." *"Hmm...Another one who is gifted to the movements of beauty." *"Let's see who is qualified as the Divine Dancer." *"Next dance, will be mine." *"You got the wrong move, wrong step and wrong dancer to fight with." *"Looks like this is the end of your dance...finally." *"Halt there! Are you the one spreading tomfoolery around?" :"Keiji's the name. Pleasure to meet you miss." :"Now don't you know that slandering Master Keiji's good name... shall force a lady to teach you a lesson in manners?" :"Oh great..." ::~~Okuni and Keiji; Samurai Warriors *"Hmm... You're trembling." :"I can play the role of seductress as well as anybody! Won't you come with me, young lady? We could have such fun together." :"I don't believe this. Everything just keeps getting more ridiculous!" ::~~Nō, Okuni, and Oichi; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Without Oichi, I am overcome with a vast longing, an emptiness... It's as though a part of my very soul were missing." :"Poor baby... You just come to mama... When this is all over, I'll make you forget you ever had anything to be sad about." ::~~Nagamasa and Okuni; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Casts her umbrella towards to the enemy. : , ,( ),( ),( ): Kicks her enemy into the air, attacks three times and rotates them on the top of her umbrella. : , , ,( ),( ),( ): Taunts the enemy, the aura she creates around herself then hits the enemy. : , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Rotates the enemy on the top of her umbrella and then casts her umbrella to spin around her. : , , , , , , , : Attacks three times and spins before pushing the enemy away. : , : Jumps down to create a shockwave : , : Jumps and strikes : : Stands still to cast her umbrella to spin around her. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : Samurai Warriors 2 Moveset remains relatively the same except the damaging aura at the end of her C3 is omitted. Like the rest of the cast, her horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by her horse. She gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Shoot three fireball. : : Her musou actions remain the same. During the level 3 versions, various auras will emit around her, buffing nearby allies. :R1 + : Increases the strength of allies' attack. :R1 + : Lowers enemies' defense but raises their attack. ;Warriors Orochi No C5 or Level 3 Musou. She has two new R1 abilities. :R1: :R1 (counter): Fighting Style Okuni's moveset resembles the dances usually performed on hanamichi stages. In the Samurai Warriors series, she can use her umbrella to float across the battlefield each time she jumps. She has deceptively decent reach and relatively good coverage in almost all attack directions. Offsetting this however, is her low attack strength and peculiar musou attack- this is arguably one of the harder ones to use properly due to its stationary position and very specific hitbox (as only contacting the umbrella itself will cause damage). Her attacks are slightly delayed as she has to open and close her umbrella each time she hits. Weapons Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Izumo no Okuni was born near a shrine in Izumo and was daughter to a blacksmith named Nakamura Sanemon. She became a priestess there and, as part of her duties to help support the shrine, she was often sent to Kyoto to perform dances and collect alms. While performing there, she became widely known for her sensuous nembutsu dance and various humorous skits involving lovers spats. The Tamoniniki writes that she was performing as early as eight or eleven years old in 1582. Various other accounts also confirm her presence at Kyoto though they each state different years and dances that she could have performed. Around 1603, Okuni began to entertain on the dry riverbanks of Kamo river where she exclusively gathered female outcasts and prostitutes and taught them dancing, acting and singing to help form her trope. Their early performances consisted of the ladies reacting to Okuni dressing and acting as a men thus earning her the name, woman kabuki, due to her eccentricity and social daring. Many others, particularly brothels, emulated these shows to amuse wealthy clients and to gain marketable prostitutes. She later gained sponsoring from Ujisato Sanzaburō who helped her to develop kabuki into a more sophisticated art form. After she established kabuki in 1607, records of her performances dwindled and she disappeared from the public eye. A rumor says that she appeared once more to dance at the imperial palace with her team in 1612. Her death year has been speculated to be either 1613, 1644, or 1658. Others suggest that she spent the rest of her years at Izumo or Kyoto as a nun since a large grave marker was supposedly made near a shrine in the area. In 1629, the Tokugawa shogunate forbade women from performing kabuki due to public moral protests. It was eventually ruled that only older men were allowed to perform in theaters. Gallery Image:Okuni-sw.jpg|Okuni's artwork in Samurai Warriors. 1-2203433-5665-t.jpg|Okuni's artwork 2 in Samurai Warriors 2. character_pop_11.jpg|Samurai Warriors render File:400px-Okuni_sw2.png|Samurai Warriors 2 render Okuni-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Image:Okuni-altsw.jpg|Okuni's alternate outfit. 227467-okuni_super.jpg|Okuni's ending Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters